Congestive heart failure is the single largest identifiable population of patients that can be targeted for primary prevention of sudden cardiac death. The principal goal of this three arm, randomized, primary prevention trial is to identify therapy that will significantly reduce death rates in patients with CHF resulting from cardiomyopathy with a reduced ejection fraction (<35%) and no record of sustained VT or VF. The first arm will receive conventional therapy for CHF and serve as a control. The second arm will combine conventional therapy plus amiodarone. The third arm will employ conventional therapy with an implantable defibrillator. The objective will be to determine all cause mortality based on a minimum of 2.5 years of follow-up in the three arms of the study.